Demon That I Am
by AlyenBlack2
Summary: Alyen, Ellis, and Hikari Black are new to Forks. Then they meet the Cullens and chaos ensues. The Cullens question the danger they are in when they realize they all sense an attraction to these girls. Rated M for language. Reviews but no flames. CC allowe
1. Of Mind Readers and Arrivals

Edward Cullen opened his eyes and yawned as an alarm sounded right next to his head. He hit the snooze button and turned over, nearly falling out of the bed. He laughed to himself. _"That's a lie,"_ he thought.

The truth was that he had been awake all night as only he could have been. After all, vampires didn't sleep. Ever. Pretending to yawn again, he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in for the majority of the night and walked over to his closet. After he had finished pulling on some random clothes, his sister Alice bounced in.

"Hi Edward! Today is Monday and don't you feel goooood!" she exclaimed happily.

"What are you so excited about?" Edward asked, although he could already read the answer in her mind. Ever since he had found an attraction to Isabella Swan, she had been thrilled with every new kid that came to town. Which, truth be told, had been no one…until now. But to him, they were just another annoyance who would gush at the beauty of the Cullens and complain when their hair got wet.

*******************************

"Fuck the rain!" a girl screamed, looking up at the sky. The people standing around her glanced at her disgustedly. The security guard at the door of the airport walked over to her, an annoyed look on his face.

"Miss, please don't use such profanity here. It offends the fliers," he explained, reprimanding her while staring at a head of blonde hair swept up into a ponytail. The girl turned around, fixing smouldering gray eyes on him. He gasped and blushed a little. He had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"So…" he said casually. The girl rolled her eyes.

"No, sorry. Definitely not interested Dylan," she said, glancing at his name tag. Unfortunately, Dylan did not hear her well, as he was lost in her sexy British accent. He smiled his "sexy" smile and winked at her before returning to his post. Behind him, the girl made an extremely loud gagging sound. Dylan again blushed as laughter rung out behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that the blonde girl had been joined by two other girls, both equally beautiful. He was about to go hit on them when a large black Hummer came screeching up to them. The three girls jumped in, the blonde driving, and sped away from the airport. He sighed, wondering when they would be back.

_In the Hummer (on profile)_

"Never, ever, ever again you weirdo," said the blonde girl to her sisters.

"Oh please Ellis. Just drive to Forks please. It's another two hours," replied a girl with red hair.

"I'll get you there in one and a half, Kari," Ellis replied, speeding up. The girl with black hair remained quiet, listening to her iPod.

An hour and a half exactly later, they found themselves looking at a large wooden sign that read, "WELCOME TO FORKS, WASHINGTON."

"Where cutlery is all the rage! Visit our sister town, Tupperware, Michigan soon!" the black haired girl exclaimed laughing.

"Awww, you made a funny, Aly," Hikari (Kari) retorted. They all laughed and drove into Forks, along the way, searching for Golden Eye Avenue, where their new house was supposed to be.

**Sorry it was so boring…I promise it gets better later. This is just kind of opening the story. The Cullens will be in it as well as a few new characters as is obvious. In this one, Edward and Bella aren't married but together. So kind of after Eclipse. And sorry it's short...which it is. So sorry.  
**

**ENJOY! And REVIEW!**


	2. Silver Haired Surprises

"You, if I may say so, are very lost," Alyen mentioned to Ellis. "I suggest you let me drive."

Ellis turned around to face Alyen, still driving. "That, _if I may say so_, is a highly unhelpful comment," she replied.

In the seat next to her, Hikari laughed and suggested they go to the nearest house and ask for directions. Soon they drove into a caul-de-sac and Ellis quickly turned the car around (a/n: like Edward does in the Twilight movie) and opened her door. She got out, quickly followed by Hikari, leaving Alyen in the car.

"Yeah, thanks guys!" she called as they started up the path to the big white house in front of them. Alyen clambered out of the car and got into the driver's side. "I GET TO DRIVE NOW!" she yelled after them.

Ellis waved her hand as Hikari bounded up to a massive black iron gate and pushed the buzzer. The gates opened a second later and a person came walking down the pathway from the house. There was a loud scream as the girls and the person coming over to them met each others eyes. The bag the person was carrying fell to the ground and the person charged out and into the arms of Ellis.

"ISOLDE!" Hikari shrieked as she threw her arms around the already hugging Ellis and person (now known as Isolde).

"Why the hell are you in Forks? I though you guys said you would never _ever_ leave Japan. Especially because you 'hate the rain,'" Isolde asked, her face pressed into Ellis' shoulder.

Ellis laughed. "Well Kari got herself kicked out for violence against a student and the rest of us followed."

Isolde lifted her head and the three of them broke apart. She cocked her head and locked at Kari. "Isn't Ellis the one who usually gets into trouble?" she asked, giggling and receiving a smack on the head from Ellis soon after. A loud honk sounded from the Hummer parked in the front and they looked over to the car. Ellis' phone buzzed and a text message from Aly appeared.

_Directions? You do plan on getting to a house right? As comfortable as you are sleeping in a tree, not all of us have such fancies._

Ellis sighed. "Aly's getting impatient. So can you help us Izzy? Where is 361 Golden Eye Avenue?" she asked.

Izzy blinked and laughed. "You guys, this is number 361," she said gesturing to the house behind her. "You'll live with me." She walked over to the Hummer and knocked on the window. Aly looked up and went through a similar process as had happened ten minutes ago. A few miles up the road, Edward Cullen went cross-eyed for a moment.

********************************

One hour later, the three of them and Izzy had managed to get everything into the house and find a spot for their Hummer. The house itself had three floors and the bedrooms were on the third floor. Aly pulled her suitcase up the stairs, followed by Kari, Ellis, and Izzy. She tugged it into the first room she saw, dropped it, and spun around. She let out a breath as she flipped her bangs back and looked around her room. It was gorgeous with an entire row of windows making up one wall, a walk-in closet that connected her to Ellis' room taking up another, and a large loft bed taking up another wall. The room had a blue and red motif and every inch of the floor was covered in a fuzzy white carpet. As she emptied her suitcase on the floor and put all her stuff in its proper place, she heard her sisters moving into the rooms next to hers, all with similar reactions. She finally plugged her sleek black laptop into a socket behind the desk and stepped into the hall.

"Hey guys. How are your rooms?" she called to her sisters. The two of them came out flushed with joy and Kari was literally jumping up and down.

"Freakin' sweet," they said in unison before collapsing into laughter. Izzy came up the stairs smiling.

"I'm right down the hall from you guys so we're all on the same floor. And the closets you have connect you to each other's rooms. Kari's in the middle. By the way, your stuff will be coming in two days so I hope you have enough clean stuff until then," she said.

The three of them looked at each other and groaned. "We only have our uniforms and one other outfit! We though everything would have come by now!" Kari exclaimed.

Izzy bit her lip and offered them some of her clothes but Aly shook her head. "It's ok Iz, we'll be good with what we have," she said. Her stomach growled as she finished her sentence. Izzy looked at her and beckoned them to follow. They went down one flight to the kitchen. Izzy opened the fridge and asked what they wanted. Before they could reply, she began pulling out Diet Coke and Diet Dr. Pepper, followed by a block of butter, some cheese, and milk

"Fettuccini Alfredo is all I have right now. So you'll have to live with that," she said, gliding over to the bread basket and pulling out a loaf. Ellis took it off her and began to slice it up.

"Garlic bread," she announced, getting out all the ingredients for it. Izzy laughed, getting out a pot and setting it on the stove.

"I forgot how easily you guys read my mind," she said, turning to the faucet. Kari got out a mixer saying, "It's the bond." Then she tapped her head and her heart before pointing at Izzy. The four of them smiled before finishing their cooking.

About an hour and a half later, they were all sitting at the bar eating their food. Ellis looked up from her plate, frowning at Isolde who was sitting nearly immobile except for a few minor twitches. "You don't have to wait for us. If you need to _do something_, go ahead," she said, stressing the "do something."

Isolde nodded and was out the door. The three of them turned to each other and continued to eat. "So we start school tomorrow. Wonder what that'll be like," Kari said. The other two snorted.

"You know the usual. People staring at us, jaws dropping at our accents, asking us out before they even know our names, the like," Ellis said. Aly rolled her eyes. It was definitely not a secret that Ellis was pretty vain, even though she had good reason to be so. Out of the three of them, she was definitely the prettiest. She scooped the last of the pasta into her mouth, got up, and placed her plate in the sink. She chugged the rest of her Diet Coke before a smile crossed her face and she danced to the door. She pulled it open even as Isolde's hand was stretched out to open it.

"How did you know I wouldn't come through the window?" Isolde asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Because you don't insist in showing off your crazy skills when the door is much closer," Aly explained.

Isolde stepped in and the three of them went down to the lounge/ fun room. They sat down in the pit where the TV and couches were. "So when did you get here?" Ellis asked Isolde.

"About a week ago," she said, "So as you can see, I'm new too. And I held off going to school for a while in order to get a little more acclimated to constantly being surrounded. And then you guys came, so we'll just all go tomorrow."

The three of them looked excited but suddenly, Kari yawned. They laughed and decided that it was time to go to bed. They trudged up to their rooms and waved to each other before going on. "I hope you won't be too bored Izzy!" Ellis shouted back to her.

A laugh came from her room. "No need to shout Ellis. I could hear you even if you whispered," she replied.

**AND CUT!!!** Sorry about the slight cliffie although it could hardly be counted as one considering that you probably all know the major plot development that was shown in this chapter. All pictures of stuff are on profile. YAY!

Please review. I mean the button is right there…


End file.
